


Pining over a Pinetree

by TheShipDen



Series: Pinning with Triangles and Pinetrees [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha Dipper Pines, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Older Dipper Pines, Omega Bill Cipher, Omega Verse, One-Shot, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipDen/pseuds/TheShipDen
Summary: Bill doesn't do feelings or emotions or relationships but when a pair of twins suddenly enter his life, the one with the Stars etched onto his forehead, he's absolutely smitten with him.





	Pining over a Pinetree

**Author's Note:**

> I've been batting this one around the bush for awhile and finally got around to finishing it. 
> 
> My laptop should be fixed sometime this week so hopefully I can update some of my chapters!!

Bill Cipher never kissed someone. Even though Alphas, Betas, and other Omegas threw themselves at him, he wasn't interested. Even when rumors of his 'skill' in mating and scenting and kissing passed around the school, he never denied or admitted to any of it. Bill Cipher was an Omega, an unclaimed, uninterested Omega. 

He didn't want anyone to have any of his firsts- First Kiss, First time, First scenting, First mating, First marking, First anything. He didn't want a mate, he didn't want an Alpha. The idea was unsettling, unsatisfying. Someone commanding you, protecting you like a toddler, constantly around you and needing you. He didn't want that nor did he care for it. He was perfectly happy with being alone. It's not that Bill couldn't get a mate, quite the opposite. Bill was smart and cunning, top of all classes with perfect attendance, popular and well liked, attractive and suave, mysterious and playful, he was what every Alpha was looking for. He was what some labeled the perfect omega. But he didn't care for all the attention and thirsty, hormonal fleshsacks called potential Alphas. It was made very clear that Bill wasn't one to be the submissive omega, no, he nearly killed the first Alpha that forcefully came on to him. And very quickly everyone came to respect him. No one ever caught his eye or appeased to his interests or intellect. 

 

That is, until a pair of twins from California came into class that day. Dipper was settled beside his desk, Mabel not too far away from her brother. Mabel was the first to show interest in him, and she was adorable but just not what he wanted. He didn't want her like that. Bill continued to accept her offers to hang out and go places, befriending Pacifica along with her twin sibling. He noticed how differently the Alpha smelled, how intoxicating the smell was. It was a mixture of Pinetrees, forest, Rosemary with a hint of dominant musk. Bill wanted to inhale it deeply, get covered in that scent, smell it forever. But smells were just smells. And Bill quickly dismissed any further thought about it. Then came the brunette's sense of love for knowledge, the lengthy jokes that only he understood and laughed at, the obsessive compulsive behavior that made him focused and determined, the soft yet nerdy appearance and love for science. Dipper wasn't the most muscular alpha Bill's ever seen, wasn't as dominant, wasn't interested in sex or anything all the others seemed to be, he wasn't the most confident nor outgoing. He was timid and hesitant, reserved, smart, adorable and very handsome. Mabel soon grew attached to Pacifica, the bond between them very clear, and Bill was left to grow closer to the male twin.

Bill's never wanted closeness, never wanted to spend his time talking or listening to one single person unless it was himself. He didn't want to put someone else's needs over his own, never wanted to please anyone but himself, and he never ever wanted to fall in love. Grow attached. He didn't want that. Didn't need that. 

And yet, whenever the twin brushed past him or bumped into him a little- whatever touch landed on him- made his skin tingle and his heart warm in the most disgustingly pleasant way. Bill didn't want to be jealous over anyone, not possessive either, he found the traits annoying but the very thought of Dipper getting attracted to someone besides himself made something burn inside him. The blonde turned to steal a glance at the Alpha beside him, lazily sketching some atomic particle that he memorized thousands of times by now. His gaze returned to the paper, oh he despised the way his cheeks would heat slightly at peering at that stupid alpha. 

"Hey, Bill?"

"Hm?" Said omega broke out of his thoughts, pencil pausing in its shading as he casually looked into those mocha eyes. He kept himself composed but the need to seal the other's lips became increasingly hard, especially when that cute sparkle in those eyes lit them up and stole his breath away. 

He never wanted to kiss anyone before.

"Wanna be partners for the project?" Dipper flashed him a bright smile, one that wasn't shown much due to the boy's timid behavior, he liked to think it was solely meant for just him. Well- him and the twin's family, of course. He didn't like the way his heart skipped a beat.

He never cared for anyone like this.

"Oh, yeah sure, Pinetree." Bill returned to his drawing. He could feel the alpha's breath tickle his neck as he peered to see what the omega was up to and he fought himself, he would not bare his neck, he would not expose it. He would not submit. Would not obey anyone. Not fall into line because of this alpha and his stupid scent. Oh how annoying it was that his inner omega howled for Dipper to claim him, how it wanted Dipper for his alpha. 

His alpha. That sounded nic- no! No! What was he even thinking? Apparently the twin had been talking about the direction of the project. He only knew because the bell cut the brunette off mid-sentence, quickly the omega shoved his things into his bag and started to walk out the door. He made it into the hallway alone before Dipper was suddenly by his side again panting. 

"Hey! Didn't you hear me saying wait up? God, you're fast." Bill didn't like how he wanted to apologize and make it up to the alpha. He didn't like how the praise at his speed made him want to purr. 

"Bill? Are you alright?" That voice, laced with concern and worry, stirred more mixed emotions from him. It was meant for him. Directed for him. No one else but him. 

"Okay, stop for a second. You've been spacing out all day and scowling. What's wrong?" Dipper stepped in front of him, making him stop. Bill's fists balled at his sides, oh what? Did Dipper think he was gonna let himself be forced into listening to him like the omega he was? Well he was wrong! 

 

Roughly, Bill shoved past him. His inner omega whined and cried in protest, wanting to nuzzle into the alpha and be loved, it wanted all the affection he'd never gotten before. But he ignored it. His anger suddenly making his blood boil and his heart fluttered when he got a whiff of that scent, it peeved him even more. There was a gentle but firm touch to his shoulder, the twin once again trying to keep up with him. 

"Seriously, what's up? What's making you so angry?" Came the exasperated response, the care and want to help clear in the brunette's voice. Once again, his breathing faltered at the soft touch and he was leaning his weight into it-

Hell. No.

Hissing, Bill covered the red on his face with expressing his anger, the leaning in framed by him turning sharply on his heel. "Maybe if you would just drop it and leave me alone, I wouldn't nearly be as mad!" He didn't mean the outburst, the hurt on the alpha's face made him regret it. Bill never regretted anything he said, never cared how it impacted other's too heavily. His temper was being steadily lost.

"I'm, I'm sorry Bill, I didn't mean to-"

"Oh! Oh! You didn't mean to? Well, you surely don't mean to do a lot of things! But here we are!" He knew it was unfair to do this, to take his frustrations and fear out on Dipper, but he couldn't help it. He felt bad but he couldn't stop. "God- why can't you just, just! F-Fuck, I-" The omega growled and blinked his eyes clear, forcing the tears away. He wouldn't do this, he never cried over someone, never got so emotional over someone. Never did any of this before, it was all new. Horrifying and powerful and new. 

Dipper's face scrunched when he saw the omega shake and spotted the tears that threatened to fall, he felt horrible, he wanted to help and comfort. His throat was dry. Maybe it was getting closer to Bill's heat and that's why he was acting so weird lately. But before he could muster up the courage the blonde was bolting away from him, the crowd and hoard of students swallowing him up. 

Bill wasn't in the next class, or the next, or the one after, and he wasn't hiding out in the library or band room. He wasn't in school and that was worrisome, Dipper explained what happened to his sibling. He didn't know what to do or say, he didn't know how to help. He texted Bill, called him countless times and even asked around but no one heard from him and even Mabel's attempts to reach him was proving invalid. Both were extremely concerned. And the way Bill seemed to hold something back, restrain himself didn't go unnoticed by the twin. Ever since that omega expressed interest in him Dipper had never been able to look at anyone else, not that he really wanted to anyway, even if all Bill was looking for was friendship. He heard the rumors, doubted most of them, but if any were true then he wasn't even on the same status that Bill was. He had no experience, all he could be was awkward. 

"Anything yet?" Dipper turned to his sister who was staring at her phone screen, after a minute or two passed she groaned. 

"No. He isn't answering." Mabel slumped into her chair. The omega was a private guy, really. No one really knew very personal things about him, no one but the gang of his friends that followed him around like a God. Even then, they didn't answer anyone's questions and only ran people off but they seemed to approve of the twins. "Hey, maybe we should stop by his place? Bring some comfort food as a peace offering, have a sleepover, kiss and make-up." She half joked attempting to lighten the mood.

"No offense Mabel, but I doubt he's in that kinda mood." He frowned, chewing on his lower lip as he thought. Actually the food part didn't sound too terribly bad, if there was one thing Dipper knew it was that Bill never turned down food, the guy never got full! And Bill did skip lunch once and took him with on an "Adventure of a Lifetime." He smiled fondly at the memory, Dipper knew exactly what to get the omega! "Mabel I just got the best idea, but I'll have to call you later, love you bye!"

\------------

The omega wrapped the sheets around himself tighter, God he was so embarrassed. And still a little upset. He cried over literally nothing and overreacted and probably just ruined whatever it was he and that stupidly attractive twin had. Bill felt his heart pang and his shame rise when he received the text messages and calls, instead shutting his phone off completely rather then answering. His house was big and empty, the blonde lost his family fairly young and never looked back. He yearned for that gentle touch, the soothing scent of pines and musk, the warmth of the alpha. Bill grew tired of being so angry for so long and his anxiety and crying left him utterly drained. He was exhausted emotionally and all he wanted to do was sleep, which wasn't hard for once. When he woke up next it was to soft knocking at his door, he mumbled something too soft and jumbled for anyone to make out or hear in protest. The knocking returned firmer and louder, making him grunt as he stood up, all the warmth trapped inside his blanket leaving. Making him cold, hungry, tired, and irked. 

Another harsh round of knocking came and he yelled his upcoming arrival. Bill snorted at how little patience he had left, looking over his outfit of choice. When he left school he had taken to more comfortable clothes- there was nothing more comfortable then going shirtless with pajama pants and shielding oneself away from the world in blankets and pillows. The asshole that interrupted his nap was going to really get it. Walking out of his rather large bedroom and crossing the household the omega unlocked the door and swung it open. One hand was rested on the doorknob while the other was stationed on his hip, before he could even begin his rant the smell of his favorite food hit him making him really look at who was standing in his doorway. Dipper.

Dipper Pines. The alpha of his dreams was standing there, nervous as all hell, for him. With his favorite comfort food in tow and looking increasingly adorable the longer the red creeped into his complexion. Bill didn't miss the way the other's eyes looked him over, suddenly he was self-conscious. Okay sure, maybe he did have one or two or well- more then that amount of inky black and golden tattoos climbing up and down his arms and back, some even ghosting over his chest and abdomen. Shit, shit. What was he suppose to say or do? He never really- how was- Oh God. Could this day be any worse!? As if sensing Bill was about to bolt for it again or yell more, the brunette spoke up, presenting the food in a friendly gesture.

"B-Before you get mad! I just wanted to apologize for pushing you about it, I-I know I shouldn't have and I should've left it alone. It's personal and I crossed a line. I get that, really! But I just wanted to say that I was sorry for offending you and I don't expect you to tell me anything -because you don't have to!!- but I uh, wanted to offer my support." The blonde seemed taken aback. Dipper thought he was gorgeous, hair messy and wild, body toned and bare, sweet flowery and vanilla scent filling his nose, baggy pants barely clinging onto his hips. He forced down his need and want to do something, anything to the beautiful omega in front of him but he knew better. He would never do something like that to Bill. There was a long pause, the blonde finally snapping out of his stupor.

"No, no, you're fine Pinetree. I just- God that was such a dick move of me. You didn't deserve that, I was just stressed about something. Sorry, it's my bad." Bill glanced away suddenly a little more aware of how his insides were melting from the sear sincerity of the gesture, the kindness he didn't deserve or ever want until just now. He-...he needed it. And well, he was too tired and sluggish to really try and force himself into some withdrawal. If this alpha made him happy and went so far for him, then fuck it. He didn't want it before but he wanted it now. And if he passed the chance up by being a complete idiot, he'd really hate himself. So he stepped to the side. "You can come in if you want and just do whatever."

Dipper let a breath go he didn't even know he was holding, nodding and walking into the house. Honestly, he's never been inside Bill's house before, only ever parking in the driveway or glancing at it every now and then when he passed by. It was big and spacious, the interior just as exquisite as the exterior, the golden, darker colored, and similar hues all fit together perfectly and even complimented the owner. The omega closed the door behind them both, guiding them to the kitchen where he sat on a chair by the breakfast bar, the alpha instinctively taking the closest seat next to him. The twin pushed the bag and milkshake towards his friend and watched amused and Bill started digging into it. How could he make eating look so cute? 

"We can watch some movies or something in the living room, you can take your pick of which one." The omega suggested while munching on his meal, pointing in the direction and the alpha once again nodded, stalking off to find something interesting. It shouldn't have been a surprise that Bill had a collection of what seemed to be every genre, he picked something he thought they could laugh at together- a romantic movie. They've done it before to irritate and mock Mabel, why not do it now? It seemed like the perfect thing to improve the omega's mood. He always smiled so big and laughed so hard back at the shack. Huh. Bill spent a lot more time at the shack then he did with them here, he wondered why, maybe he got lonely? With a house as big and as empty as this, he could understand if that was the reason.  
The brunette set up the movie and called for his friend, to which Bill walked in and sat down on the couch, tossing his feet over the armrest and crossing his arms over his chest. The twin joined him, sitting somewhat close to the omega as they both eyed the TV, watching as the movie's beginning was displayed on screen. Dipper was soon entranced by the scenes and characters, dialogue hooking him and soon the world around him faded out. Bill wished he could've been as distracted by the film, Dipper was too eye catching for him to properly focus. Jaw slack, brown eyes swimming bright with different emotions, hair curly and soft. He scooted closer and it went unnoticed. So he did it again. And lightly pressed himself against the alpha, again, it went unnoticed. Making Bill relax and silently purr at the excuse to be close to the male, he was warm and his scent was incredibly calming, a small bit of heaven to the previously stressed omega. 

An arm slipped around his waist, a normal action done by Alphas to Omegas, often Mabel had done so to him and Dipper had too. Arguably, some of his beta and alpha friends had also done it too, it wasn't something uncommon. It was to bring comfort, help soothe, a sign of trust and appeasement, friendship or fondness. It wasn't something that should be taken into deep consideration. 

It wasn't something that should've made his heart race or his cheeks to dust pink, his inner omega shouldn't purr in delight and howl in want from it. Bill shouldn't be affected by the touch at all. He should've been able to brush it off like usual.

But he couldn't.

The only reason Dipper had noticed how close they were was when his chin had come to rest atop fluffy blonde hair on instinct, a small sniff and he could smell the pleasantly sweet scent. He had a second's panic before the aroma of happiness coming from the boy beside him made his anxieties simmer down, the alpha had to admit, snuggling next to Bill was therapeutic and possibly one of his favorite things. By default, his inner alpha taking control of his body drunk on omega pheromones, raised his hand to tangle in those soft locks. His fingers gently carded through the other's hair, with great care unknotting any knots that he stumbled across, rubbing and massaging the scalp with featherlight strokes. Bill lightly mewled, eyelid drooping shut as his body relaxed into the alpha's arm. Oh how he loved this. Dipper was no longer focused on the film but on the beautiful blonde at his side, he would've never guessed how easy it was to melt the usually fierce omega. He'd never seen it done before, but here Bill was, leaning into his touch and sighing fully content with each and every minute passing by. The brunette found himself yearning to lean down and claim those plump lips as his own, to make moments like these a routine, to test out other things on the strong omega. But Bill never accepted any Alpha, he stood no chance. He was just a friend. Though, he would take what he could get and if this is what Bill wanted and allowed, then Dipper would be just fine with it and if not he'd manage. This was about Bill after all, not his own animalistic desires. Turning his attention back to the movie, he began to point out its flaws or plot holes, earning lazy chuckles or smoothly taunting side comments from Bill. 

In the middle of the film is when the girl hungrily pressed her lips against her alpha's, body being pressed against the wall as moans and grunts were forced out of both partners, hair being tugged and bodies explored. Teeth nibbling lips and skin, love being confessed and spilled, it was purely romantic. The blonde found himself envious. He wanted Dipper's lips to smother his own, he wanted Dipper's hands sliding up his body in the same way, wanted his hair tugged, Bill wanted the alpha on top of him, his body pressing perfectly against his own, grunts and curses and love pouring out from each other's mouths. Bill was extremely jealousy of two fictional people, of actors, he found himself ridiculous. But the fire that sparked inside him only grew the longer the scene continued, and he growled. The sound rumbled from his chest and made the gentle hand in his hair pause before resuming, a polite hum sounding from above with the sweetest, most sincere voice Bill's ever heard. 

"Are you okay?" 

He would've hated how by just playing with his hair the alpha could calm him, that with his warmth and scent his anger would be melted away. But instead the omega decided to relish in it, bath in the comfort and secret pleasure it brought him before he found himself acting upon it, wanting just a bit more. Bill sat up quickly, making the twin purse his lips in question before strong thighs were straddling him and nimble hands were being placed on his shoulders, pressing him lightly back against the couch cushions. It was fluid and fast, but not rough like he expected, the actions were just as kind and soft. Leaving room and space for him to throw the omega off if he truly wanted to. At first, Dipper had been worried he overstepped a boundary and Bill was really going to let him have it but he realized his mistake and soon found that Bill was gazing at him. Searching for any signs of discomfort, for anything akin to anger or hatred or any other negative emotion, he was searching for permission. In all the time he's known the omega he learned soon that Bill hated to be stereotyped for his genes, despised bending over backwards for alphas, basically hated any and everyone who regarded him in that manner or thought they were above him because they were betas or alphas. Bill was more courageous and spontaneous then any omega ever born, most failed to believe he was really an omega, he loved control and power and was quite manipulative. So it was a bit of a puzzle as to why Dipper was suddenly straddled by the blonde, his animal side loving it and ready to take more more more- but he could never force Bill to do anything he didn't want. He cherished Bill more then that, thought of him better. Which is why he found himself asking, concerned for his friend. 

"Bill, what're you doing, is this- Do you, are you sure you want to be doing this?" 

Instead of an answer he received only a stare, the twin could tell there were conflicting thoughts battering around behind those feminine lashes, golden captivating irises shining as a single thought seemed to win favor and before he could think soft lips were pressing against his. It was light and ghosting, allowing for him to pull away or push the omega off if he saw fit, but he didn't. In fact, the brunette pressed back against those lips with vigor, hand flying to the other's head to assure that this was wanted. Immediately that same fierceness the omega was known for showed, teeth biting at the alpha's lip and hands desperately pulling their bodies closer, tongue darting out to swipe at the twin's lips trying to gain entrance. Of course he was met with access, Dipper could feel the omega's tongue slide into his mouth in time to tangle with his own, a heavy snarl erupting from the alpha's throat and his hands gripped at the other's hips ensuing in a dance for a victor. Naturally Dipper let Bill win, freeing a hand to glide up the omega's back to lightly pull at fluffy blonde hair, he could taste the omega on him and pick up on the intoxicating scent. Dipper made an effort to control himself before things got too wild, tugging the blonde a small ways away as he panted to collect his breath, the satisfied purr from the omega at both the action and the sight made him shiver and fight to not just resume their heated kiss. "Bill, what was all that?" 

Said boy only rolled his eye, diving in to reignite their previous activity but was stubbornly met with a hand against his chest, pushing him back. Huffing with an annoyed expression, Bill leaned forwards to press kisses against the jawline of the twin, fingers dancing along the edges of his shirt before ghosting against pale skin. His words were broken apart with his kisses, making the twin's strength and resolve weaken at the distraction which enabled Bill to move his lips lower. "I like you, okay, and you obviously like me too or else you wouldn't be doing this. Now shut it." Then those kisses turned to a tongue sliding up his neck, a pleasant shiver running up his spine and making him have goosebumps. 

"B-Bill wait, what happened today? At sc-school then?" The twin had to bite his lower lip to keep from giving into his inner alphas desires, he didn't want Bill to regret this because of some hormones or urges, but with the way the omega's hips were slotting against his was making it difficult. 

"Just got worked up is all," The blonde grumbled against heated flesh. "Don't worry about it." And the nibbling resumed full force. In a last ditch effort to save them both from his inner desires, Dipper grabbed Bill by the hips and flipped their positions, laying the omega down on his back with the alpha between his legs. The twin's weight was pressing the blonde's arms where they were between them, momentarily stuck while the brunette sighed looking down at the dissatisfied features of the blonde. Moving forward he pressed a quick kiss to his cheek sweetly. 

"You can't get mad, ghost me and Mabs, and then try and feel me up. We should talk about this, set boundaries, and you need to tell me what's up! Not spring this on me all of a sudden." Dipper cooed, resting his forehead against Bill's almost motherly. This time, the alpha saw the way his cheeks turned rosy, it made him smile. 

"That was my first kiss," was all the blonde said on the matter. Too stubborn and too prideful to admit he was so troubled by his own feelings for the twin, the film became background noise, long forgotten as they just rested in one another's company. Then it was Dipper's turn to blush bright red. 

"W-wha- why give it to me?"

"Because," the omega trailed off. Pouting, eyes brows furrowing as he looked anywhere but those glistening, understanding brown eyes. He was pinned by the alpha, he was letting himself be pinned, he was letting Dipper have control over him. Gathering up his courage and hiding his sudden nerves, Bill stared right into those eyes with his single one. "I want you to be my alpha." 

Dipper was shocked to say the least, frozen in his place as he looked down at the blonde in complete surprise. He was ecstatic and overwhelmed but he wasn't sure how to express which emotion, he didn't want to scare Bill or possibly over react and embarrass himself. Taking his weight off from the boy and freeing his arms, he smiled softly. "Okay," Dipper murmured moving in to press another smooch to the corners of the omega's lips. "I'll be your Alpha, I'm your's."

Bill couldn't help the way his heart raced at the words, the blood rushing to his face as he seemed at a loss for what to do next. Before he could even think or respond, the twin was trailing sweet, kindhearted smooches all over his face. Starting from the forehead, then the brigde of his nose to the tip, fanning over his cheeks and down to his throat. The blonde felt the kisses turn to suckles as they neared his pulse point, a stripe was being licked up his neck, scenting him with so much care and adoration that he was positive his heart would burst and he'd melt right through the cushions. 

"P-Pinetree," The omega whined. Hands gripping on to the loose navy blue hoodie the twin never left home without, the alpha hummed and nuzzled into the crook of his omega's neck taking a deep whiff and purring at the mixture of scents on him. This time around it was Bill who insinuated the affectionate gesture, rubbing his hands up and down his alpha's arms and over the shoulders, easing whatever tension was hiding there before gliding his fingers into the mop of curly brown hair he grew so fond of. "Stay here for the night. With, with me."

And Dipper happily agreed, chest rumbling with delighted purrs. Pride filled his chest when he would walk into school tomorrow with his omega and just everyone would know who Bill belonged to and who he was loyal to. Bill was his, and he'd make sure to never let his omega get that stressed or close to tears ever again.


End file.
